I'm Back
by AreYouFrickingSerious
Summary: -One shot- Dru and Graves reunite after he's been away with Shanks family for months. M rated for a reason, guys!


**A/N this is my first Strange Angels fanfic. I read all the books and absolutely love Dru and Graves. For a while I was all for Christophe and Dru but the tides turned when I read the last two books. They are honestly perfect together and Im so happy Lili was a fan of the pairing herself. I was so pissed off with the ending and read it like five times because I was so shocked. Anyway here's what I think happened when Graves returns to Dru. **

**Warning- its M rated for a reason.**

I'm Back

I sat on top of the Schola, just gazing out at the city sky line as the sun settled behind the buildings. I was up considerably early, way early than normal. I like to sit up here before Schola came to life with classes, it was quiet and calm, nothing but the faint light from the street lamps below me or the distant sound of a horn blaring from the city.

I came up here for the solitude. When I was out here in the open evening air with the temperature dropping to freezing conditions, cold enough for fresh snow to fall, I felt relaxed. I think part of it was because the bleak enviroment matched how I felt inside. Inside my heart to be exact. The guys were starting to call me the 'Ice Bitch' because of my frosty attitude to everyone but I didn't care. I didn't really care about anything that much anymore.

I tried to act strong some days, I acted like as if it wasn't painful to think that my Goth Boy was hundreds of miles away trying to find himself. It hurt so much to think about him sometimes. Some days I would be so upset that I hated him for leaving me. But then as the sun started to rise and the Djamphirs and Wulfen started to fall asleep, I would lie there in my room, letting tears roll out of my eyes.

I was pulled out of my sombre thoughts by Christophe. I was used to him popping up at random moments now. I had actually smelt him before he called my name. His apple pie smell gave him away.

'Moj Ptaszku, it's very cold out here. Please come inside before you freeze to death.' He said in a gentle voice. He tried to touch me but I shrugged him off.

'Leave me alone, Chris.' I replied gloomily. I heard him sigh but he didn't leave.

'Sulking out here in the twilight will not bring back your Loup-Garou, Kochana.'

I sat there for a few more minutes, not caring if Christophe was there or not. Eventually the sun disappeared, streaking the sky with orange and indigos. Letting out a puff of air I staggered to my feet. Christophe offered me his hand but I rejected it and brushed past him. I went over to the steel drain pipe and began to climb down it, balancing delicately on a window ledge and climbing across to my window which was half open.

I sighed in relief when I saw Christophe hadn't followed me but my relief was short lived. A knock on my door had me straightening up in alert.

'Dru? You awake?' It was Nat. I strode over to the door, my combat boots making no noise as I moved over the wooden floor. The door opened with a barely audible creak and Nat stood before me with Ash beside her. His eyes looked haunted and innocent at the same time. A childish smile came to his lips and he started yipping about when he saw me. I gave him a small smile and said hello to Nat. She looked beautiful with her dark hair and eyes, complimented by her tanned skin. I envied her looks but never said anything.

'Hey, girl. You're all dressed. This is a nice surprise. I wont have to spend the next half an hour waking your grumpy ass up.' she chirped happily.

'Yeah, I know. Let's get breakfast.' I grumbled.

We entered the Schola's canteen, as usual I received a wide berth from everyone. Getting ogled at and a few whispers went around the tables. Nat found a table and sat me down.

'I'll get some pancakes. Be back in a few.' she called over her shoulder, already moving. I waved her off and slouched in my seat. I tugged my dark sweater over my hands. It wasn't actually my sweater, it was Graves'. He had left it behind in a clothes hamper and I dug it out. Even though it reeked of cigarettes to some, my heightened Svetocha senses could smell the strawberry scent of him still lingering between the sweater's fibres.

The chairs around my table screeched as my Wulfen friends sat down. I looked at them briefly but didn't join their conversations. I replied to their good mornings of course but that was it. I noticed Shanks wasn't present.

'Where's Shanks?' I asked, my question directed to Dibs. He blinked up at me with light blue eyes.

'With Nat.' he nodded toward the canteen's food counter where Nat was waiting in line and I saw Shanks tall frame beside her. I was happy for her and Shanks but if only I could have my own happiness.

After our breakfast we separated to go to our classes. Some of the teachers got on my nerves by asking me how I felt about topics and all I wanted to do was scream 'I don't fucking know! Stop asking me!' but I never did say that.

I had sparring with Christophe for the last part of school. I dragged my boots on the abused floor as I made my way to the gymnasium. A few Djamphirs passed me on the corridors. It still irked me by the way their languid movements.

Christophe stood in the middle of the sparring mats in the gym. His arms crossed over his chest and a passive expression on his stoic face. I stood a few feet away from him and gave him my own signature look.

'Hello, Malutka. How are you?' he asked in a serene voice, his eyes assessing me.

'Im fine. What are we doing today? Using Malaika or physical combat?' I asked dully.

'We will be doing combat…but I want you to fight me like you would with a Nosferatu.' I stared at him for a moment then narrowed my eyes at him.

'Ok.' I said quietly. I threw my bag across the floor, not looking at it as it slid across the gyms wooden flooring, my eyes focused on Christophe. I suddenly leaped towards Christophe, the aspect flowing through me like oil. I could feel my small fangs sharpen, my senses exploded and my emotions went rampant. Christophe's aspect flourished through him too. His hair was high lighted with blonde and his clear blue eyes seemed to brighten to an otherworldly colour.

Christophe didn't move as a leaped towards him with my arms prepared to cause damage. I was about to collide with him when he suddenly blurred out of sight and I was knocked down onto the floor roughly. I grunted in slight pain as I felt the weight of Christophe pinning me down.

'Concentrate, Dru.' Christophe said close to my ear. I scrunched my face up as I built up strength and pushed back on Chris, putting all my weight onto his chest so he was winded as we fell back. I lithely twirled and ducked so I was standing. Christophe was in a fighting stance in a split second. I went after him again and managed to get a hit on him but I wasn't prepared for the punch I got in the middle of my chest which sent me skidding back so far I bumped against the wall.

Letting out a groan I placed a hand over my sore sternum. _'Get back up, Dru girl! Focus! You can take him down if you push yourself. Centre your strength!' _Dad's voice echoed in my, I could here the timber drawl so clearly it was like he was speaking right into my ear. I closed my eyes. Christophe wanted me to imagine he was a Nosferatu so I was going to do just that. Those bastards screwed up the most important person to me so they'd pay.

I moved my head up slowly and stared at Christophe. My locket was like ice on my collar bone, I felt detached from my real self. Christophe wasn't my mentor or friend anymore…Christophe was the enemy, a filthy, disgusting Nosferatu. My aspect had caused my emotions to go into over drive, part of the reason for that was to make sure we fought for our life against our enemies.

I growled deep in my throat and saw red as I charged for Christophe. I saw his face go from fight mode to 'oh shit' right before me as I came closer. We crashed against each other and I smacked him to the floor. I kneeled over him and started punching him and hitting him. Christophe picked up on the change and started calling my name in a panicked voice.

'Dru! Calm down, moj maly ptaszku! Calm down!' he almost shouted, his voice thick with concern.

I didn't hear him, blood was rushing in my ears, blocking out any voices or noises. All I could hear was my heart beat. I kept hitting Christophe but suddenly it was like a crack resonated thorugh me and then I felt something wet on my check and my eyes clouded up. My punches became weaker and weaker until they were just pathetic slaps. When my hearing came back I felt my aspect leave me. I could see it in stray curls that escaped my hair tie. Gold and auburn colours slowly vanished until they were boring mosey brown again.

My shoulders shook with sobs as I hide my face in my hands. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I sunk into the embrace. My nose was assaulted my the scent of the smell of sweet cinnamon spice.

Christophe held me for a few moments until my tears stopped and I was calmed down.

'Im sorry.' I muttered into Christophe's shoulder. I felt completely drained and just wanted to hide in my bed for the next week. Christophe rubbed my back with care and told me it was ok, I could just about control my blood lust when I smelt the red liquid coming out of his nose.

Silently Christophe picked me up and brought me up to my room. He went at a super human speed, just a bit faster than a normal Djamphir's running speed. I was in my room within twenty seconds. I was lowered down onto the bed softly. My eyes closed tiredly as a slight head ache coursed through my temple. Christophe stayed with me until I fell asleep, delicately caressing my head as I fell into a slumber.

I faintly heard a creaking sound come from my window, probably Christophe, the sneaky bastard. But then I heard the sound of feet moving around my room. I cracked my eyes open a few millimetres and took a deep, sleepy breath. The smell of smoke and midnight. I saw a dark figure in the corner of the room, close to the window. A faint chill seeped in through the window that wasn't fully closed. A sweet smell wafted over to me as I sat up groggily, not sure if the dark figure was just my imagination. I had a set of Malaika under my bed attached to the bed's planks and I also kept a knife under my pillow.

The figure wasn't moving and if I looked directly at it I was afraid it would disappear so I watched it form the corner of my eye as I calmly reached for my knife. My heart rate sped up and I felt the aspect slide though me smoothly as my hand closed around the knife's handle. In a rush of adrenalin I pounced out of the bed, knife posed at the intruder.

A sweet smell like summer fruits filled my nostrils and I bared my teeth as I pushed the stranger against my wardrobe. They made a soft grunt as I placed the knife dangerously close to their pulmonary artery.

'Who are you?' I barked at the intruder as I held a forearm against their chest and the knife at their neck. They fumbled before answering and the voice that replied shocked me to the core.

'Jesus Christ, Dru! It's me!' It was Graves voice that answered me with panic. I immediately pulled the knife back and let it drop to the floor with a clatter. I put space between, not believing my eyes or ears.

'Im dreaming.' I mumbled, thinking out loud.

'Dru, Angel. It's me. Im back.' Graves said evenly, his voice was husky with emotion as his green eyes reflected light eerily. I stared at him in shock and goose bumps rose up along my skin.

'Graves.' I whispered hoarsely. I could see him nod slowly. 'Graves.' I repeated, my voice stronger and without much thought I propelled myself into his arms, jumping to wrap my legs around his waist and I clung to him. His arms came to support me as we fell back against the wardrobe. I pushed my face close to his neck which was warm and smelt so good at that moment, particularly the spot where I fed from him. I felt my mouth water just at the thought of Graves' blood.

I quickly pulled my head away from his neck and he gave me an understanding look and turned us around so my back was against the wardrobe instead. He leaned his head close to mine and kissed my cheek lightly. 'Im not scared, Dru. I trust you.' he told me quietly, his breath blowing against my cheek. My hands tightened around his shoulders after he confessed. My heart soared with an emotion that made me feel warm like as if I was sitting next to a camp fire back in the Appalachia's with Granma.

'Aw, Dru.' Graves muttered as he lifted a hand up to my face to wipe a away a sneaky tear. His hand caressed my cheek, his thumb moving back and forth over my cheekbone. A sudden urge to kiss him coursed through me and with the whole situation of him returning back to me I acted on it.

I hesitantly leaned my lips against his. I felt his lips respond and it was like we were back a few months ago on my bed when we randomly shared our first kiss.

Graves moved his lips against mine slowly, his strawberry scent circling around me, making me sigh happily as I constricted my arms around him with a sturdier grip. He opened his mouth and teased his tongue against my closed lips. He moaned lightly in encouragement as he managed to open my own mouth, letting our tongues move against each other.

Heat erupted inside my abdomen as Graves moved us away from the wardrobe and over to my queen size bed where he lay me down. He didn't join me for a moment, he just watched as I stared up into his jade green eyes. He briefly looked around the room, noticing his leather duster coat hanging on the back of the bedroom door with a smirk.

'Get your ass down here before I strangle you for leaving me in the first place.' I warned him with a no joking voice. He didn't need to be told twice as he gracefully lowered himself down next to me. I watched him as he picked up my hand and skimmed his lips over my knuckles. They weren't anything to desire in my opinion, they were scared and puckered but he didn't seem to care as he applied a soft kiss to my middle knuckle then moved up to my neck where he sucked the skin lovingly.

'Dru.' he sighed, leaning up. I sat up with him and searched his eyes. All I saw was love as he caressed my cheek. He pulled me closer to him and placed a scorching kiss against my lips, manoeuvring himself on top of me. My heart was racing and a giddy feeling came over me when I felt his weight on me.

Things heated up when Graves peeled his dark, long sleeved shirt off. I inwardly gasped as I marvelled over his well built torso, the Wulfen gene's had caused many changes in him, especially the physical change. Once the gawky, frail boy I met out in the Dakotas had now filled out with shaggy, dark hair and a rich tan. I looked up in embarrassment when Graves called me out on ogling him. I flushed and tried to push him off me but he pinned my arms down and watched me with his illuminous green eyes.

'You know how beautiful you look?' he asked me in the dark. I shuffled uncomfortably, I could tell my face was probably blushing.

'Shut up, Graves.' I mumbled into my pillow, my head turned to the side so he couldn't see my scarlet cheeks. I heard Graves chuckle softly, taking one of my hands and placing it over one of his muscled pecks. My face pretty much resembled a tomato as I felt the steady pound of his heart and the faint 'whoosh' of his blood flowing in his veins. I left my hand on his chest even when he let go of me.

'I love you.' I blurted and wish I could hoover my words back up. I stared with doe eyes up at Graves to see his reaction. He surprised me by slipping his hand around my waist so out bodies touched completely and kissed me hungrily. Our tongues mixing once again in an intimate dance.

I didn't stop Graves when he helped me out of his sweatshirt that I was wearing and then stripped off my sports bra. I pushed him back with my hand so he was kneeling on the bed. I sat up myself and let my hands roving over his taught stomach and over his strong shoulders.

I prodded on his chest to get him to lay down to which he complied. I daringly straddled him and inwardly giggle at his deep breathing. I placed my hands on either side of his head and let him kiss up and down my neck.

'I love you too, Dru.' Graves whispered as he kissed up to my ear. I froze for a moment then stared at him.

'Don't leave me ever again, Goth Boy.' I warned and kissed him like I was starved of oxygen.

As we kissed, less and less clothes were left on us. When Graves pulled a comforter over us, we were only in our underwear. The feeling of our naked bodies against each other had my aspect popping up unexpectedly. I could see Graves' face become awed as the aspect made my hair change with red and blonde streaks, curling into perfect waves down my back and shoulders. I could smell his arousal in the air and I bet he could smell mine.

He moved back on top of me, something poked into my thigh and I choked when my brain figured out what it was. He lowered his head and sucked on my neck.

'You smell so good.' He moaned, breathing deeply as he settled himself on me fully. As he kissed me, he slipped a hand down my underwear, feeling me. My breath hitched as he brought unexplainable pleasure to me. I moaned into his lips as he moved his fingers up and down my neither regions, slipping a finger into me and making me hiss at the uneasy feeling.

'Shhh.' Grave comforted me as he moved his finger in and out of me, letting me get used to the feeling. The sound of his heart beat suddenly distracted me and I felt my gums start to throb and a sensation of hunger and thirst occur in my mouth.

'Graves, I'm hungry.' I said hoarsely, pushing at his broad shoulders. Graves pulled back, concern clear on his face. 'Blood hunger.' I added. He gave me an odd look but instead of recoiling from me in disgust he moved back down on top of me.

'Fight it, Dru.' He replied gently. My mind went all foggy as he pulled my underwear off and then his own so we were completely bare to each other. The only thing keeping my grounded were Graves beautiful emerald eyes as he looked down at me.

With great care, Graves positioned himself at my entrance. Moving himself up and down, testing my reaction. The blood hunger took up most of my concentration as he did this and I let out a hiss as he pushed into me fully, breaking my barrier in the process. I moaned in pain for a few moments, Graves pressing tender kisses against my temple and lips.

'Oh, shit.' he gasped as he moved in me slightly. For him it was pleasure but for me it was burning. Thankfully the burning subsided and desiring feelings arose in me as he moved more. I wrapped my arms around to his back and scratched the skin of his strong back, relishing his soft groans as he thrust into me.

Graves leaned into me, forcing my head into the crook of his neck, exactly where I had bit him months ago. I couldn't help what I did next. As me and Graves were consumed in pleasure, I lost some control and let my teeth sink into his neck. Immediately blood filtered into my mouth and everything exploded behind my eyes. Graves' blood tasted better than anything id ever ate or drank. It was like spices mixed with a tangy, metallic taste. I heard Graves let out a guttural moan as I sucked down a mouthful of blood. Graves' arms tightened around me and he pushed my head closer to his neck.

'Jesus Christ.' he muttered as I took another gulp. I managed to stop with great determination, remembering what Christophe said; no more than three gulps. I place my hands on Graves' face, forcing him to look at me.

'Graves, did I hurt you?' I asked worriedly. He shook his head quickly, lifting his head. His dark hair covered his eyes and I brushed it away.

'No, that felt amazing.' He answered. We went silent as Graves continued to move inside me until he came with a loud moan and collapsed down beside me, allowing me to rest against him. His arms were around me, making me feel secure and loved as we snoozed. We dozed off for a length of time and when I woke up Graves' arm was curled around my waist, his head resting over my chest. I lazily brushed my fingers through his unruly hair. He'd let the dye come out so his hair wasn't pitch black but a dark, chocolate brown. Graves jerked awake but relaxed when he realised where he was.

'What's Dru short for?' he asked into the quiet room. I considered his question for a second before answering.

'Don't laugh but it's my actually name. It means loved one.' I muttered and I pinched Graves when I felt him shake with hidden laughter.

'Well-' he said '-you sure are loved, Dru.' Then placed a loving kiss on my lips.

The End

**A/N I think Dru is really Dru's real name. It's of Greek orgion and means 'Loved One'. This is the same for the Welsh name Drew also. Hope you liked my one shot!**


End file.
